The invention relates generally to agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an axle assembly of an agricultural vehicle having an adjustable width.
Various types of agricultural vehicles (e.g., sprayers, floaters, applicators, etc.) are employed to deliver fertilizer, pesticides, herbicides, seeds, or other products to the surface of a field. Such agricultural vehicles typically include a boom configured to facilitate product delivery over wide swaths of soil. In certain configurations, the boom is suspended from the vehicle, and extends laterally outward from the attachment point on the rear frame. In such configurations, agricultural vehicles drive over the soil, which may have rows of seeds that have been planted, and/or crops that are already growing. Typically it is advantageous to align wheels of the agricultural vehicle between the rows of plants. However, the distance between the rows may not be the same for every crop. Thus, a single agricultural vehicle is unable to drive between the rows of crops for crops having different spacing between rows.